ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe
Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe is an American film series based on several television series from Cartoon Network, being produced by Cartoon Network Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures since 2018. Films #''PPG'' (2018) #''Dexter'' (2018) #''Billy, Mandy and Grim'' (2018) #''Ben 10!'' (2019) #SJ (2019) # Characters Note: while most franchises get their own installments, some only appear in crossover titles. Main *'Blossom Utonium' (played by ) - the oldest and the smartest of the Powerpuff Girls who leads the trio and often TBD. *'Bubbles Utonium' (played by Sabrina Carpenter) - the youngest and the most childlish of the Powerpuff Girls who TBD. *'Buttercup Utonium' (played by Ariel Winter) - the middle child and the most aggressive of the Powerpuff Girls who TBD. *'Dexter' (played by Jacob Tremblay) - a kid genius who owns a laboratory inside his own house and TBD. *'Dee Dee' (played by Dove Cameron) - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' (played by Channing Tatum) - TBD *'Cow' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD *'Chicken' (voiced/motion capture by James Franco) - TBD *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced/motion capture by T.J. Miller) - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced/motion capture by Mahershala Ali) - TBD *'Billy' (played by Jack Griffo) - TBD *'Mandy' (played by ) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (played by ) - TBD *'Ben Tennyson' (played by ) - TBD *'Kevin Levin' (played by ) - TBD *'Gwen Tennyson' (played by Bella Thorne) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (played by Dylan Minnette) - TBD *'Jake the Dog' (voiced/motion capture by Jack Black) - TBD *'Mordecai' (voiced/motion capture by Jay Baruchel) - TBD *'Rigby' (voiced/motion capture by Tony Hale) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (played by Finn Wolfhard) - TBD *'Garnet' (played by Zoe Saldana) - TBD *'Pearl' (played by ) - TBD *'Amethyst' (played by Rebel Wilson) - TBD * Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (played by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Aku' (voiced/motion capture by ) - the shapeshifting Master of Darkness who TBD. *'Scarmouche' (voiced/motion capture by Ryan Reynolds) - TBD * *'Vilgax' (voiced/motion capture by Benedict Cumberbatch) - TBD *'Hex' (played by ) - TBD **'The Charmcaster' (played by TBD) - TBD * *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD *'Him' (voiced/motion capture by TBD) - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (played by TBD) - TBD * *'Mandark' (played by Tom Holland) - TBD *'The Red Guy' (voiced/motion capture by Seth Rogen) - TBD *'Katz' (voiced/motion capture by TBD) - TBD *'Eris' (played by Anna Faris) - TBD * *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King' (played by John Krasinski) - TBD **'Gunter' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny, uncredited) - TBD *'Magic Man' (played by TBD) - TBD * *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson' (played by Chris Evans) - TBD *'Death' * *'White Diamond' (played by Linda Hamilton) - TBD *'Yellow Diamond' (played by TBD) - TBD * Differences *The Powerpuff Girls have a different origin as they used to be normal girls unil they were subjected to a nuclear experiment that allowed them to acquire their powers. * Trivia * Category:Movies Category:Universes Category:Franchises Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Cinematic Universes